ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Splash Bros. Pockets 3
'''Super Splash Bros. Pockets 3 '''is a sequel to Super Splash Bros. Pockets 2. Port of Super Splash Bros. Universe. for Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita. Playable characters Veterans * SpongeBob SqaurePants * Tommy Pickles * Arnold Shortman * Eliza Thornberrys * Rocko (Unlockable) * Ickis (Unlockable) * Otto Rocket * Doug (Unlockable) * Patrick Star (Unlockable) * CatDog (Unlockable) * Ren and Stimpy (Unlockable) * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) * Vicky * Denzel Crocker (Unlockable) * Jimmy Neutron * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estevez (Unlockable) * King Goobot * Kimi Finster * Henry and June (Unlockable) * Dagget and Norbert * Orange Splat Man (Unlockable) * El Tigre * Danny Phantom * Tak * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson (Unlockable) * Aang * Frida Suarez (Unlockable)Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle (Unlockable) * Mr. X (Unlockable) * Tuesday X * Rudy and Snap * Reggie Rocket * Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez * Sam Dullard * Ginger Foutley (Unlockable) * Helga G. Pataki * Penny Sanchez * Zim * GIR * Dib (Unlockable) * Gaz (Unlockable) * Vexus * Vlad Plasmius * Katara * Sokka (Unlockable) * Zuko * Toph Bei Fong (Unlockable) * Azula * White Pantera * Puma Loco (Unlockable) * Jerra * Lok (Unlockable) * Traloc * Otis * Jorgen Von Strangle * Professor Calamitous * Trixie Tang Newcomers * Bessie Higgenbottom * Portia Gibbons (Unlockable) * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Verminious Snaptrap * Aseefa (Unlockable) * Hiro Mightypaw * Bigfoot (Unlockable) * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Kyle Bloodworth-Thomas (Unlockable) * Boog (Unlockable) * Sanjay & Craig * Mr. Noodman * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Icy * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico * Rango (Unlockable) * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs (Unlockable) * Po * Tigress * Tai Lung * B.O.B. * Mermaid Man and Barncleboy (Unlockable) * Crimson Chin (Unlockable) * Ultra Lord (Unlockable) * Black Cuevro * Dr. Blowhole * Rabbids * Freakshow (Unlockable) * Nega Chin (Unlockable) * Coverton * Junjie * Dark Laser (Unlockable) * Doodle Bob (Unlockable) * Cherry (Unlockable) * Sēnor Siniestro (Unlockable) * Dash Baxter (Unlockable) * Pumpkinator (Unlockable) * Walker (Unlockable) * Flying Dutchman (Unlockable) * Bad Dog (Unlockable) * Glowface (Unlockable) * Foop * Bartog and Drug (Unlockable) Third-Party Characters * Frankie Stein * Draculaura * Clawdeen Wolf * Abbey Bominable * Cleo de Nile * Lagoona Blue * Raven Queen * Apple White * Madeline Hatter * Cerise Hood * Super Megaforce Red Ranger * Barbie * Goku * Shrek and Donkey * Puss in Boots * Princess Fiona * Gingy * Pinnochio * Alex, Gloria, Marty and Melman * King Julien * Hiccups and Toothless * Gru and Minions * Lucy Wilde * Twilight Sparkle * Creepie Creecher DLC Characters * Buhdeuce and SwaySway * Catty Noir * Lord Farquaad Stage * Battlefield (Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Final Destination (Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Training (Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Waiting Room (Super Splash Bros. Universe) TBA Items * Assist Trophies (Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Final Ball (Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Jellyfish Nets (SpongeBob SquarePants) TBA Assist Characters * Pearl Krabs * Larry the Lobster * Tootie * Chester and AJ * Carl Wheezer * Betty Quinlan TBA Alternate Costumes Super Splash Bros. Universe/Alternate Costumes Final Splash Super Splash Bros. Universe/Final Splash Story Mode Super Splash Bros. Universe/Secret of the Universe Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:2014 Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS LL Category:Nintendo 3DS XL Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:THQ